digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Prologue III (Echodeath)
On May 17th, Sparkles* hinted at dropping a massive clue. Eventually the clue was found on his Soundcloud page. The clue existed in the form of a 20 minute ambient music track, consisting mainly of synth sounds. This song can be downloaded for free from the Area 11 bandcamp here but if you can buy it, please do! The most important feature of the track is backmasked whispers contained within the track. Backmasking is a process of hiding messages in a music track by playing the message backwards behind the forward track. There are many different theories around what this song could mean for Sparks concept idea and in his own words its the biggest clue we shall get this year. Analysis 0.00-3.45: Synthesised electronic sounds, minor key. 3.45-6.40: Same, with drums and Eastern-sounding instruments 6.40-8.40: Also Synthesised, with Eastern-sounding tune 8.40-12.00: Synthesised, Drums, Singing. 12.00-13.50: Moving to slow piano. 13.50-17.00: Piano with occasional whispers, drums. 17.00-19.00: Eerie whispering and synthesised sound. 19.00-End: Creepy white noise, with whispered message at end. Questions Raised *Where are the other prologue parts? *What is Echodeath? *Is it related to Echoplane? *Is the III related to the Triangle theory? *In the album art two overlapping analogue waveforms can be seen behind the title. Related to The Digital vs. Analogue Theory *Is Cassandra, Pt. II part two of the series, and this part three? If so, what is part I? *This song is credited to "echo one" (synths, vocals, artwork) and "echo two" (drums) - Likely to be Sparkles* and Leo? Lyrics (WIP) Forwards Version Do you, do you want to live inside the hive? 10:12 Or do, do you want to die on the outside? 10:23 Do you, do you want to live inside the hive 11:25 Or do, do you want to die on the outside? 11:35 Do you, do you want to live inside the hive 11:45 Or do, do you want to die on the outside? 11:56 Backwards Version And she waited And there she schemed and she plotted and she became a creature of hate. 00:39 And he'd slept, like a ghost, until now And he was (confessedly accused?) ..... to destroy all she loved, (the? her?) kingdom of (the voice? noise?) 01:30 And she turned her back towards the middle and watched as the final sample spun and cancelled out all her work 02:20 And she was filled with rage, and from her there came a scream, and humans who had done this knew the scream, and they understood, but they could do nothing to stop their death. 02:30 And she saw though what the (team,dean) expected (7:00) And then she moved, silently, to the place where (this world?) had fallen. (And they sent her to me?) 08:47 .............. And then she.............. And she destroyed the...... 09:48 Oh so long ago 11:20 And she looked up and she felt all of the anger and fury that had guided her in the sun 11:28 And the sun set for one final time over the Echoplane 11:45 For the world she loved had been destroyed 11:59 And the God Echo cried 12:12 Suggested Lyrics “She looked up, and she felt all of the anger” “...and it guided her...” “For the world she loved, had been destroyed” “When she saw him falling, the table had turned” Category:Clues Category:Key theme Category:Sparkles* Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Incomplete Lyrics